paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Dan67/How to Achieve in Payday
Payday the heist and Payday 2 are by all means a challenge even professional players will be raging after an unsuspected shotgun wielding swat puts an end to your killing spree or being forced to get from point A to point B while being shot at excessively. Before my Xbox Died I was a level 41 using nothing but a Upgraded JP36 Rifle and having my secondary shotgun to kill Yellow swat and FBI in the shortest amount of time possible so with a open mind let me teach you how to become a pro or just refine your skills. Know Your Enemy No mission in payday will be easy as their is no telling what is going to be thrown at you or if that certain door in four stores is all of sudden locked as you painstakingly pick the lock while groups of swat shoot you in the back. Regular Swat: Equipped with Car-4 rifles these type of enemies are only dangerous in groups so do not panic just find cover near a desk or find a choke point to slow down their advance. Their is a second type of Swat that will use the shotgun he can be identified easily by looking at the iconic buckshot bandolier on his chest or when you hear the shotgun go off in combat because these guys are more dangerous than their automatic brothers as the amount of damage can cripple your body armor like hard candy. Riot Team: Commonly called Yellow swat by their flashy shoulder patches but their in-game name said by Bain are called "Heavy Swat" meaning their armor is 2x thicker than a regular blue swat's armor thus making your fancy AMCAR or shotgun look like a toy to them. Yellow swat are the riot team as they are a clear indicator for the shield enemy type to be called on to push your friends into a corner so the best way to kill a shield is kill his buddies then flak him while he is shooting at your teammates. Yellow swat are just the same like blue swat except that scoring Headshots on these guys is mandatory so do not hesitate to pull off Headshots on them as shooting them in the chest will only cause minor injuries. Tazer: Black uniform with a face shield and a weapon that disrupts your players muscular function in a single shot. Listen for a "Zering" like charge because chances are this little troll can ruin your game session by either downing you with their taser or mess up your perfect aim, do not hold back on tasers just pour lead on them as soon as you see one most preferably to the head. Bulldozer: Big, mean and heavily armored these brutes can kill a level 50 badass by either filling them up with buckshot or by beating them to death. Best advice is to aim for the head and keep distance from it as the bulldozer is a bullet sponge so try to shoot off that smiley faceplate off before it kills you and your crew. Shields: Swat shields are given that name as their equipped with a bulletproof riot shield to push helpless victims into a corner or protecting their squadmates. FBI shields are annoying to kill as his riot shield fully protects his body except for the rear so when you are dealing with shields just get a friend to distract them while you go in for the kill. Category:Blog posts